Toying
by GirTheCrazyOne
Summary: PH is toying with a new victim..
1. Chapter 1

_I'm having this huge crush on Silent Hill, and decided to do something about it! At the moment I really don't know where this is gonna go, I haven't even though about a plot, so I'm kind off excited to write this! That is all, enjoy! _

_Left..right..lef..lef..forward..shit..WHERE AM I_

''FUCK!'' Leah exclaimed, realizing the fact that she was lost. A few moments before, birds had been flying while screeching, fleeing. Having spent a few days of her 17-old life in Silent Hill, she knew very well what that meant. Panicking, she tried a door on her left. Locked. She pressed onwards, turned right, right again, down a long corridor, when suddenly she remembered. She recognized this place! Safety from the darkness was just around the corner.  
As she started to run, the sirens starting howling through the long halls, sending chills down her spine, as the walls almost seemed like fading into air as if burning, and revealed a reddish—rusty look, like rusted metal fences. She turned the corner, and saw it. Her safety.  
That small cage-looking box. She would hide in it every time darkness approached. She ran for it, and ducked into it, slamming the cage shut, and locked it on the inside.  
She had found it the first day. The bars in the cage sat so close, that she couldn't even get her fingers through even the biggest crack. It was a cage, originally designed for torture, but she rebuild it, so now it was her safe-room. She sighed in relief, and sat down for a moment, pathing heavily from the run. But she knew that her terrors were far from over. With the darkness, came the monsters. All those deform, wretched creatures of the night, demons, seemingly crawling out from the inner sanctum of hell.  
She gasped, as the first one showed itself. It was the one with its feet behind its head, mouth open, screaming and hissing inhuman noises. When is touched the ground, dragging itself forward, red plant-like wires came from its hands, and continued up the walls, creating green pulsating bulbs. The thing was blind. She knew as much. So she sat completely still, not moving a muscle, holding her breath. The slightest sound, and she had just received someone to share the terrors of the darkness with.  
The deform creature dragged itself past her. The red wires grew over her cage, the green bulbs growing there as well. Fortunately, on the outside. The wires were too thick to pass through the bars. After what seemed like forever, the creature turned around the corner, and first then, Leah allowed herself to breathe again. Pulling in oxygen, she cleared her mind. Eventually the red wires and pulsating bulbs disappeared.  
She leaned against the back of the cage, closing her eyes. She sat there, dosing off for a moment.  
That was when she heard a loud _SCHREEEEEEEEE-thump—thump-thump_  
_oh fuck oh fuck no, not him, please no!_ Leah thought terrified, and rose to her feet, staring through the tight bars, trying to get a look at what was coming, even though there was no need to. She knew what it was.  
That huge, about 7 feet tall, muscular, _thing_, with a triangular helmet. Oh, and not to mention its gigantic knife, it dragged behind itself, alarming anyone nearby of its presence. The monsters stayed out of his way- no wonder, really. She had seem him from her cage, slicing up one of the nurse-like creatures, and one of the fanatics of the church? He just grabbed her by the throath _and ripped her fucking skin off_. So, yes, it would probably be wise to stay clear of it.  
Leah covered in fear, as it made its way around the corner, growling loudly. The knife scratched against the ground, the noise almost making Leahs eardrums explode.  
As it came closer, Leah noticed that it was dragging something behind it. She didn't notice before because of the loud noises of the knife.  
She realized that it was a body. _Another_ body. A male, to be precise. His neck had been cut open, and his stomach cut open. Some of his intestines were dragged behind him, leaving a trail of blood and slime.  
Leah covered her nose to protect herself from the smell there would follow when the monster walked past her with its victim.  
The monster suddenly stopped. Right in front of her cage. It made some sniffing-like noises.  
_Oh my god.. does it smell me?! _Leah panicked.  
The monster threw its victim a few metres away, and turned against the cage, tilting its huge head slightly, still sniffing.  
Suddenly, it got up its knife, and in a quick swift move, he had impaled the bars, right next to Leahs head. She shrieked and ducked, then almost hit herself in the head. Silence was her key to survival. She had just stomped, and shrieked at the same time. _Stupid Stupid! _  
The monster made another growling noise, bringing Leahs attention to it. She widened her eyes in fear, as the monster started cutting open the cage. The knife cut through the bars as if the were made of paper. Leah laid herself as flat on the ground as she could. The monster had made the cut around her head when she stood, so maybe down here it couldn't reach her.  
True enough, as the monster reached into the cage, its strong hand was a few inches from reaching her. She felt small strikes on air on her face as its fingers searched fumbling for something to grab on to. The tip of its longest finger brushed over her hair, and she peeped like a tiny frightened bird.  
It growled in what sounded like amusement.  
It backed away a bit, retrieving its knife. Then got back to the cage, staring down at her again. It growled.  
Leah stared confused up at the monster, towering over her. It swung its knife over the edge of the cage, hanging it just above Leahs face. She peeped again, receiving another amused growl.  
She turned her face to the monster, now holding out five stretched fingers. It bended its thumb. Leah remained paralyzed. It bend the index finger.  
Leah started to realize. She now had three 'fingers' before he would drop the knife right into her face. Another finger dropped. 2 more.  
She didn't know what to do. The monster would kill her no matter what, that was for sure. Apparently, it was up to her deciding how. She could try to run, or just stay down there, getting a knife showed into her face. She was in big trouble now. But maybe.. just maybe, if she could run long enough, the daylight would return – making the monster disappear.  
One finger left. The monster growled nonchalantly.  
She turn her head sideways, evading the knife, before turning herself, still flat on the ground, to the end furthest away from the knife. Slowly, she rose to her feet, staring at the monster, which was still holding up one finger, with the knife in the cage.  
She gasped for a bit, before climbing over the edge of the fence, and turned toward the monster again. She was now out in the open, defenseless, vulnerable.. As the monster now turned to her again, swinging the knife over its shoulder, it was still holding up that one finger.  
They both just stood there, staring at each other. Leah felt the cold sweat running down her spine, as the monster bend the last finger ever so slowly. Times up.

Leah spinned around, and started sprinting. She heard the knife scraping against the floor, and the loud thumbs of the monsters giant boots following.  
_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
_Leah turned around a corner, catching a glimpse of the monster, still stalking behind. Wierd enough, he didn't seem like running – was he just walking? She sped up, running as fast as she possibly could. Turning another corner, she saw him again. Closer this time, and still only walking.  
_What's going on, I should be miles away from it now!_  
While running, she looked at her watch, and shrieked between her gasps. The numbers on the watch were blurry, glimmering and switching numbers rapidly. _How am I supposed to know when daylight arrives now?!  
_Minutes, that felt like hours, passed. Leah was still running, and the monster just came closer and closer. She had to force down every breath, tears streaming down her face from the pain of her sore throat.  
She turned another corner. This was a very slim hallway she came into – and _very_ dark. It was hard to see anything, except from something up ahead -  
''No..no..please NO! NO NO NO!'' Leah screamed.  
Dead end. She collapsed in front of the wall blocking her further escape, tears still falling.  
She breathed loudly out of tiredness, harking and spitting. She coughed, and tried to slow her breath down. Her heart raced faster than ever.  
_SCHREEEEE...thumb..thumb..thumb..  
_Leah refused to turn and look upon her impending death, so she kept staring into the wall, searching for some sort of hiding key, a door, a small hole, anything.  
The footsteps approached, slowly, as if mocking her. She gritted her teeth, and began searching the wall on her left. It was a very slim hallway, so she could easily reach it. Nothing but wall, wall and.. slime? She quickly retrieved her hand, and started searching the one on the right. A door! She turned the knob, and opened it – only to find another small room, even darker than the hallway. Four pair of red eyes glared out on her, hissing loudly, and coming toward her. A green substance flew toward her, and hit her in the face. She peeped again, and smashed the door shut. She tried to wipe the slime off, but then felt how it burned in her eyes, and on her skin. It was almost like acid! She tried to wipe it off, but to no avail – it only stuck itself onto her hoodie, burning through that as well. Noticing this, she quickly got it of, and threw it to the ground – no need to get her arms burned off as well. Her vision grew blurry, along with the darkness, she was completely blinded.  
A growl from not far away approached her, and she remembered why she wanted to get in that door in the first place.  
Fumbling against the wall, she realized that it was no use. She was blind, tired, sore all over and she could impossibly slip past the monster due to the size of the hallway. She was trapped.  
She heard the heavy footsteps coming closer. The panic took over, spinning her head around, she didn't know where she was, and her eyes still wouldn't function. Still fumbling, she felt something against her hands, something warm, and almost as hard as a wall. Just by feeling it, she knew that this was _strong_ maybe even stronger than the wall itself.  
Of course, she realized quickly that this was the monster. It growled down at her again, in the same amused tone as earlier.  
The screech of the knife slowly being pulled up from the ground made her shiver.  
A strong hand grabbed the collar of her t-shirt, and slammed her against the slimy wall. She squeaked again, receiving another amused growl.  
She grabbed onto the hand holding her shirt, and tried to push it off, clawing at it and trying to kick the monster in the stomach. The hand only held tighter, and suddenly the huge knife was just over her hands. She could feel the cold metal against her skin, and the sharp tool would probably be able to cut of her hands without much effort.  
A warning. She slowly let go of his hand, and stopped kicking. As little pain as possible would be preferable.  
It let go of her collar, and grabbed the neck of the shirt instead, lifting her up from the ground. Then it pulled the knife back, ready to strike. Even though she couldn't see it, she was certain of his actions, and shut her eyes firmly.  
He impaled the wall behind her, dangerously close to her neck, with stunning accuracy. Was it another warning?  
Then he just let go of her. Leah had no clue as to what was happening, but realized that her feet still didn't touch the ground. He had hung her on the wall in her own shirt. She squirmed, eager to feel the ground under her feet, but to no avail.  
The monster took a few steps back, admiring his 'art'. He seemed very amused by this.  
Leah, on the other hand, began to get a little cranky – as much as you could when panicking and hyperventilating out of fear. Why didn't he just kill her and get it over with?  
Still blinded, she only heard him fumbling around in the distance. There was a small 'click', and the sound of something being placed on the floor. Then the monster returned. It stood there for a momet, watching her. Leah almost felt the grin behind that huge helmet.  
The knife was pulled out, and Leah landed, to her own surprise, on her feet. She made a quick turn, but before she could run, the knife was stuck in the wall again, blocking her path.  
Then it stepped closer. Closer than before, closer than ever. Because of its height, she felt its breath on the top of her hair, and figured that she was staring blindly into its warm chest.  
Harshly it grabbed her chin, and forced her face upwards. Something slimy crept over her face.  
Leah shivered and peeped. A blow of air in her face told her that the monster was indeed finding this funny, and was grinning.  
Thinking how close it was to her face, she realized, that the slimy thing, creeping all over her face was the monsters _tongue_. The sounds from before was the monster, removing its helmet.  
Filled with disgust, Leah tried to push him off, leaning against the wall and using her one foot and arms to push. It didn't even move a muscle. This wall of pure muscle was going nowhere – and neither was Leah it seemed. After a long struggle, Leah just gave up. She didn't even care anymore. She was too tired. Her muscles were faint, and her head spinning. The monsters tongue was still creeping over her face, and suddenly brushed her lips and stopped there. Leah tensed up.  
''.._no_..'' she whispered, but then the tongue was brutally forced into her mouth.  
She tried to scream, but the only thing that came out was a muffled whining sound. The monster tasted like death and the scent of rotting corpses, and she could feel his teeth against her lips – the were sharp as needles, and the metallic taste of blood came along as well.  
It was too much. It was too close, too dark, so much death and blood, this huge _wall_ of indestructible power and muscle, forcing her against the slimy wall. This kiss, a tongue forcing its way around her mouth, these sharp teeth, the disgusting smell of death..  
Just as the monster put its hands gently on her shoulders, she passed out.

_...I won't even comment on how disturbing I think this turned out, and re-reading this my only thought is 'ew' and 'wtf is wrong with my mind'.  
Anyway, I'm probably gonna continue it, so please tell me what you think so far! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two! Enjoy :)_

Darkness. A disgusting smell of death, and the sound of something big moving away. Leah realized that she was lying down, on what seemed like a small mattress. She was surrounded by silence, except from the large footsteps moving away.

Fearing what she might see, she hesitantly opened her eyes, only to find everything as a big blur, like when the camera focuses wrong. She groaned out of annoyance. It was probably still that liquid acid-like thing the small monster spitted at her.

Slowly, she sat herself up, noticing a sharp pain striking through her abdomen. She groaned and bent forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach. _..what happened..?_

The pain slowly faded, and she was able to get up. Scanning her surroundings(using her hands as well seeming as her eyes were still blurry) she found herself in a small cell. It looked almost as she imagined the asylum would have looked like in the old days, a small room, stone floor, stone walls, and the only way to look out was through some thick bars in the door. The only furniture was a small mattress and a chair in the corner.  
Glancing through the bars, she spotted what she could figure was another door, similar to hers.  
She fumbled for the handle, and to her surprise, the door wasn't locked. She cautiously opened the door, which of course squeaked loudly, and peeked around.

She stood in a long hallway. Full of those same doors.  
''Hey boys, look. Fresh meat!''  
Leah turned her head to the sound, and saw the face of a grown man, with scars and dried blood on his face, glaring at her through the bars of his door.  
''Come over here and let me have a look at you; I haven't seen no lady for _quite_ some time!'' He snickered.  
''It gets so very lonely here in our sells, wouldn't you agree sweetey?''  
''Get over here and give a man some love!''  
Snickers and laughs from everywhere, all of the doors held back one man after the other, everyone clearly insane.

They started putting their arms through the bars, trying to reach out for her. Leah quickly backed into her cell, just in time before one of them got a hold of her hair.  
''Where did you go sweetheart, come on and make a man happy again!'' One of them cheered.  
_Is everyone in this place perverts?! Okay, Leah calm down.. Those bars are quite high up.. You can crawl out of this mess! _

She bend down on her knees, and starting crawling under the grasps of the many hands searching for her.

So far, it seemed to be working, the deranged men called out for her several time, as they now couldn't whether see, nor reach her. Many of them began crying, others screaming, but the sound that terrified her the most, was probably the familiar sound of heavy steps, a loud roar and metal dragged along metal. Leah hung her head in defeat. _Gee, I wonder what gave my presence away? _She glared deathly at the hands still searching for her.  
''AAAAARRRRGH!'' An ear-splitting scream of pain reached her ears. She covered them. She didn't know it was physically possible for a male to make a so high-pitch sound.  
She realized the cause as a pair of bloody arms landed in front of her, with a soft 'splut'.  
''G..gh..gah!?'' Leah stammered, and quickly threw herself to the side, as far away from the arms as possible. She turned to lay on her back, so that she could see the huge monster with the triangular helmet. He swung his knife again, chopping off several more arms.  
Wisely, the rest of the men pulled their arms back in, shouting warnings to one another.  
''The guard is back, get your arms back in idiots!''  
Leah could only watch in horror, as the monster began picking up the bleeding, severed arms.  
The monster groaned loudly, as he threw the first arm right at her. Screaming, she ducked and covered her head, receiving a heavy blow to her arms.  
As the warm, smelly blood splattered out on her, she felt the gagging reflex, and threw a bit up.  
''You better run, sweetey!'' A man from the cell beside her grinned.  
Swallowing a bit vomit coming up her throat, Leah managed to get up on her feet, legs shivering. Another arm came flying at her, and she just barely dodged it.  
''Is this some sort of sick game of dodge ball?!'' Leah yelled.  
In response, the monster threw another arm at her, knocking her backwards.  
Tumbling, she spinned around, and picked up the pace down the hall.  
''Hey guard, when you are finished with her, can you put her into _our _cell?'' A roar, _splat!_, and scream of pain made a clear 'no'.  
Leah took advantage of the others bad luck, and made a head-start of the hunt. The footsteps were faster than before now, the monster had to catch up with her.  
Turning left, she found herself in another hallway, with doors on each side.  
_He can't see me, can he?_ Leah thought, and quickly opened a door to the left.  
Inside was, to her surprise, a clean, small room, with some old furnitures. She hurried, and closed the door behind her (as silently as possible), and listened for the footsteps.  
_Thump thump thump thump..thump...thump...thump...thump...  
_He was slowing down, but the footsteps continued past her door, and further down the hall.  
Sighing with relieve, Leah turned around to take get a better picture of the room.  
A nice bed on the left with a night-stand, a two chairs on the right, facing a small fireplace. There were a few decorations on the walls, mostly painting, three shelves, but also a small sword. Leah grabbed the sword and swung it around a bit. _Could come in handy.._  
She sat down in one of the chairs, resting her sore legs. She closed her eyes a brief moment, going through her memories. Her mother. A strong lady, who didn't take no for an answer. She expected unquestionable loyalty, which, when broken, could cause horrible consequences. Scratching an itch, Leah could still feel the scars down her back.  
Her father, a morbid parent, who took enjoyment in punishing his children. He was the reason Leah and her elder brother were such great runners.  
She snapped back to reality, and stood up. She decided to investigate the shelves of the room, maybe she could find some food, for she was hungry.  
Her fingers searched the two first shelves, but she didn't find anything. On the third there was nothing but an old dusty book.  
She pulled it down from the shelf, and opened the first page. It was blank. She turned a few more in confusion, and was stunned to find that the more pages she turned, a picture became clearer.  
She bent down the covers of the book, and flipped all of the pages at once. The pages became clearer and clearer, until she got to the final page, where there was a full picture of a little girl, also reading a book. _Odd.. _She flipped the pages in the opposite direction, and it showed a picture of a girl, running. _Okay, I better put this thing back.._  
She was just about to put it back, when the book suddenly shivered. Out of surprise, Leah dropped it on the floor with a loud thump. She stared at it in amazement, but shrieked loudly, as it _opened an eye. _The book and Leah stared at each other for a good few seconds, before the book suddenly snapped open, and showed a picture of the pyramid-monster.  
''Wha..?''  
It closed, snapped back open, and showed a picture of the door.  
''Wait..! How did you..'' She didn't get further before there was a loud crash from the door.

_Aaaand done with this chapter! Jesus, I am so sorry for being so slow about this. I'll try to make it better in the future! Let me know what you think so far.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

An unfamiliar roar echoed in her ears, as Leah spun around to find a huge crack in the door. It wasn't broken yet, so she would have time to find a place to hide.  
The book closed and opened again, showing a picture of the bed. **CRASH!** Another bang from the door.  
_Okay okay hurry Leah.. _She quickly picked up the book, and climbed in under the bed.  
Clinging to the book nervously and tightening her grip on the sword, she closed her eyes as the sound of the door breaking down filled the room.  
Something big and heavy stomped inside, murmuring something not understandable to itself.  
Leah carefully opened her eyes, and saw from under the bed a pair of bloody, pale, bare feet. It's toes were almost yellow and overgrown, and small drips from whatever was further up was dripping a green sort of slime on the floor. The stench was terrible. Leah carefully covered her nose to not breathe in the odor, and possibly cough or sneeze.  
The creature was wandering around in the room, almost dragging its feet, still grumbling to itself.  
Leah felt the book pushing against her chest. It seemed as if it was trying to open up.  
Carefully, she held it out, opening it silently. It showed a picture of a pale monster, with a wide open mouth, full of sharp teeth, two caved-in nostrils, and black holes for eyes.  
_Wait.. Is this thing blind?! _  
Leah saw it's feet moving toward the other end of the room. Now was her chance. If she could manage to be completely silent, whilst climbing out of the room, maybe she would have a chance of getting out unnoticed.  
_Slowly.. steady..calm down, you've got this.. _Leah calmed herself while slowly crawling out of the room. She turned her head a bit, getting a good look at the creature. Well it sure was like it said in the book. Two black holes were googling right toward her, not seeing a thing, and the wide open mouth dripped with green slime. It's body was deform, twitched, as if its bones had broken and grown together wrong – the fact that the back of it's body was still facing her made it clearer.  
But there was something about the eyes. Those two black holes, that had probably at some point held up a pair of beautiful eyes. Leah found herself completely intrigued by them. She couldn't stop staring at them. The creature turned the rest of it's body toward her, tilting it's head a bit. It leaned forward, and without Leah even noticing it, she did the same. When it leaned back, she copied again. A reddish light began apearing in the black holes, as small pupils, staring right into Leahs, making her feel dizzy.  
It continued these movements, tilting it's body back, forth, left and right, and each time Leah would copy it. Then, all of a sudden, it stomped hard into the ground.  
Of course, Leah did the same. It was first then she had realized her mistake, and snapped out of her hypnosis. _Shit. Shitshitshi. I made a noise. I fucking just reassured the asshole that I'm really here. Is it some sort of.. hypnotiser? _As the creature started moving toward her, she raised the sword. ''Get back, or.. I'll cut you!'' She yelled at it.  
To her surprise, it actually stopped. She didn't think it would work, but her being armed seemed to have given the creature some sort of insecurity. Maybe it thought the she would be an easy target.  
''Okay.. I have no idea what you want, or what anyone want, for that matter.. But I'm getting a bit sick of running and hiding! So.. stay away from me, so we can avoid a conflict that could injure both of us, okay?'' Leah said, trying to control her shaky voice.  
The creature snarled, and backed a few steps back, still staring with it's black holes.  
''Okay..'' Leah sighed, and thought about her options. The creature was blocking her path to the door, and currently still trying to put her into another hypnosis _don't look it in the eye, Leah. _  
''You're blocking my path. Would you kindly move?'' Leah asked, trying to sound threatening, whilst keeping it from attacking out of anger. She knew better than to piss off a monster.  
The creature gurgled and spitted some slime on the ground, before mockingly taking a step toward the door. Now the way out was even slimmer.  
''The other way!'' Leah demanded, but as she thought, to no avail; the creature stood it's ground, staring at her.  
_Great.. What do I do now.. Wait a minute. Of course! The book! _With that thought, Leah moved toward the bed, glaring back at the creature following her movement by slowly turning it's head. It sure as hell wasn't going to let her slip out of 'sight' again. Crouching down, Leah reached in under the bed, and felt the surface of the book beneath her fingertips. She dragged it out, and flipped it open. It showed a picture of the creature with the reddish glare in it's eyes, and a person in front of it, seemingly stomping to the ground. _Okay.. So let's try that.. _  
Leah moved back and stood in front of the creature again. It seemed to be losing interest and were just staring at her with a blank expression. She lifted her foot, and stomped to the ground.  
The creature snapped back at her, eyes wide open. It lifted the same foot, and stomped in response.  
_Okay.. So now I'm the one who controls the movements.. _  
She stomped again, this time with the other foot, and the creature copied her.  
Leah continued stomping, left, right, left, right, staring directly into the creatures eyes. The reddish glare was back, but this time Leah didn't become dizzy by it.  
Slowly, Leah started moving her stomps around in a circle. The creature followed her at perfect timing now. After a while, her legs were sore, but she managed to circle the creature around so that she was at the door. She stomped a few steps backward, before stopping to catch her breath. The creature had stopped stomping as well, and suddenly it shook it's head, and the reddish glare disappeared. It's deform face went into a frown, and it took a deep breath, before roaring so loud Leah had to cover her ears in pain.  
''OW! Why did you have to..!'' Leah barely managed to dodge the creature as it charged toward her. It slammed into the wall on the other side, roaring again, furiously.  
''Holy shit, calm down!'' Leah yelled, and started to sprint down the alley. The creature lunged out, and got a hold on her hood, abruptly stopping her run. She gagged and dropped the book and sword. The stench was overwhelming again, as the creature roared into the back of her head.  
In the middle of the roar, it turned into a loud shriek and gagging noise.  
''What the..'' Leah froze as a loud _**'CRUNSH'**_made the shrieking stop, and the hold on her hood became limb. _Hhholy shit..  
_Leah gulped and turned around to face a big pair of chest-muscles. She looked up under the darkness of a triangular helmet, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew something up there was staring back. A long, cold and black tongue emerged and licked her right cheek, before slipping back up under the darkness. Leah instantly jumped back and dried the cold spit off.  
And there he was again. Mr. Muscle-wall, now with a deformed neck-snapped creature in it's one hand. He moved his fingers up, to get a grib around the head of the creature, and crushed it's skull without much effort.  
Leah stared at him agape while he dried off his now slime-filled hand on his leg.  
''O..okay, uhm.. H-hi.'' She stammered.

_OKAY! Fina-frikkin-ly, can I get this uploaded. I'm really sorry about the wait, writers block alongside homework and exams coming up aren't a good mix. Thanks for sticking around, and thank you so much for the nice words everyone! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow this time it actually took less than a month. Anyway, enjoy! _

_How stupid are you? Yeah, let's all say 'hi' to the monster crushing skulls with ONE HAND. _''That was.. uh, convenient.. I mean..''  
Pyramidhead placed his knife in front of him, resting against it and leaning down to her height.  
_Why aren't you running for your life, he could snap that knife up again and stab you in a matter of seconds, get your ass away from here! _''Well! Uh.. I should probably get going before.. well, no matter,'' Leah started backing away slowly, ''but thank you for killing that.. thing, it would probably have.. if you didn't take it down so..'' _Just GO already!  
_Pyramidhead straightened up, picked up his knife and growled.  
''Nononono, there's no need for that!'' Leah said fleetingly, and took several steps back, which Pyramidhead started to follow.  
Leah twisted her body left as the knife was stabbed right toward her stomach. She barely dodged it, and it shredded a bit of her stomach-skin. She had to jump backward as the knife was slamming into the wall next to her.  
_RUN YOU IDIOT! _Leah spun around, and started sprinting, feeling how Pyramidheads fingers stroke the back of her neck, trying to grab her.  
_That was close.. Now just run for a bit and.. huh? _As Leah ran, she noticed how the floor beneath her was full of tears, and it was making a cracking-noise every time she took a step. _This floor is like stepping on ice.. Seems to keep me up though.. But how about.. _Leah stopped, and turned to get a look at how the monster was doing with this floor. Surely enough, the tears grew bigger, and the cracking-noise was even louder. He was walking slow, as usual, almost stomping with each step.  
_This is perfect! If he keeps that up the floor's sure to collapse any second! _Leah turned again and ran a bit further, going slower and holding her stomach, pretending to be weaker. _That ought to keep him going, if I'm getting easier to catch.. _  
But as she went on, she noticed that the floor a few meters ahead was more teared up than the rest, and she decided to make a bit of a run, and jumped over it, hoping the floor behind would take the blow.  
It cracked loudly and teared, but never the less, it kept her up. There was a staircase further ahead, ending the teared-up floor. _YES! _She turned her head and turned, to find Pyramidhead still following, and much closer than before. Leah sprinted toward the staircase, but then heard how the floor gave way beneath Pyramidhead, and a loud surprised howl were to follow.  
Leah grinned. ''Well, I guess that's what you get for too much bodybuil-!''  
She was cut off by an even louder howl, an inhuman howl, that stroke every vain and sent so many chills that Leah found herself shivering with fear. But the thing she noticed was how much this sound contained _pain. _Pure, strong, pain.  
J_ust keep going, he's not your concern. It's only to your luck that he fell down there. _  
But she couldn't help herself. She had to see what was going on.  
She turned around once more, and where the floor had it's weak point, surely there was a massive hole – the weird thing was the triangular helmet sticking out of it, resting on the edge of it.  
_Oh god.. I'm so gonna regret this.. _Leah stepped slowly out on the teared floor, walking lightly around to the back of the hole.  
Somehow, Pyramidhead had managed to stab himself during the fall, the knife was sticking out of his leg, with one end popping out on the back. His helmet was lying on the edge, stopping his fall, but twisting his neck, and some blood was pouring out from whatever was under there. He was trying to get a grasp on the edge of the hole, but every time he got a hold and pulled himself up a bit, the floor cracked under his hands, giving another blow to his neck.  
_Holy shit.. He's really in for it now.. Well I should get going.. _She walked a few steps, but the stopped, glancing down the hole. It was about thirty meters deep, and at the end of the fall, he would be greeted with a lot of deadly spikes, waiting to impale somebody.  
''Shit..'' She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. _I've gotta do something.. I'll probably __regret it, but I can't just leave him to die like that, I wouldn't even want that for my dad.. _  
She ran back toward the room she struggled with the other creature in (she was certain that the floor could keep her up, considering it did fine the last time), quickly tearing off the holed sheets of the covers. She bound them together, then adding the sheeting on as well. _Okay.. this should be long enough.. _  
She ran back to where Pyramidhead was hanging, big circle around the hole, and slipping toward the staircase. She secured one end of the sheets to the lowest step on the stair, and carefully walked to the left side of where Pyramidhead was hanging. _He can't climb out with that knife sticking out of there, he's gonna have to rest his legs against the wall, and on the edge when he get's up.. _She sighed. _Guess I better get that knife out first, then._  
''I'm trying to get you out of here so.. Don't try anything okay?'' She said, gulping.  
She heard a low non-aggressive growl from Pyramidhead, and he became completely still.  
''Okay.. here goes..'' Leah slowly climbed down the hole, clinging onto the sheets. She put her foot in one of the holes in the sheet, giving her a sort of balance. ''I have to get that knife out of your leg before you can climb up, so this is probably gonna hurt.. Try to hold still.''  
Another low growl.  
Leah grabbed the knife with one hand, and pulled on it. It gave away a bit, but it was still stuck. Pyramidhead grunted out of pain, but held still.  
''Sorry it's just.. really stuck..'' Leah wrapped her arms around the sheet, so that she could get a grip with both hands.  
She pulled on the knife, and gave away even more. Pyramidhead grunted again and clenched his massive fists.  
''It's almost out, just a little more..'' She pulled with all her strength, and at last the knife came out.  
''Finallyy-ohwhOA!'' The knife were heavier than Leah had expected, and it knocked her off balance. She was tripping toward the middle of the hole, and fell forward. Her foot was still stuck in the sheets, and as she fell forward, she slammed her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

_Well that's this one, and I'm already working on the next one! Sudden-urge-to-write-and-full-of-ideas is a great thing. And once again, thank you for the kind words, and thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Lets return to Leah's POV_

She just sat there, staring almost in awe at the pyramid-monster. Had they just saved each others lives? She got him out of the hole, and he had just made sure she didn't fall as well. And then he just turned on his heels and hurried up the stairs.  
She saw him at top of the staircase, turning his giant helmet a bit, as if hesitating. Hesitating on whether he should turn back and kill her now? But to her relief, he opened the door and slammed it behind him. She sighed, and got herself off of the floor. _What the fuck..  
_She hesitated. She could go back over the floor, but seeming as Mr. Muscleman had just stopped her from falling to her demise, she thought that _that _would probably be a bad idea. But having to go through the exact same door as him?  
Well she didn't really have a choice. Maybe he did that weird teleport-thingy he did when randomly disappearing. _Or is that more slender-style, man I don't even know.  
_She climbed the stairs, slowly, wanting to buy as much time for Mr. Muscleman to go away before going through.  
She hesitated again, for a moment, when reaching out for the doorknob. She sank once, and creaked it open. On the other side was another staircase, continuing upward, and (surprise) another hallway, turning left. _Now the question is.. Where did Mr. Muscleman go? Don't want to run into him again, not after our latest scene of awkwardness/doubts of who's killing who.  
_As she stepped out and silently closed the door behind her, she looked to her left. The hallway continued in what looked like forever, whereas the staircase seemed to be leading somewhere. She figured the stairs would be more convenient, she had experience with the Darkness' tricks and never-ending hallways.  
So she ventured upward, up the stairs. The stairs were rusty, and looked like they were smeared in some oily substance.  
She reached the top, and almost fell all the way down again, at the sight of a young man hurling toward her.  
''OhSHIT!'' The man yelled, and stopped his run a few inches before knocking Leah down the stairs. ''WHOA! What the hell man!?'' Leah snarled.  
He had a surprised look on his face. ''Wait.. YOU!'' He looked like he was unsure whether to cry out of joy at the sight of something not being a monster. ''No time.. to explain. Just..'' He glanced back over his shoulder, and his eyes widened in fear, ''RUN!'' He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her down the stairs.  
''Hey! Stop that, what are you running from?!'' Leah objected, and looked over her shoulder as well. She couldn't see anything. Only a short corridor leading into some sort of machinery-room it seemed.  
''Please girl, some..**thing**'s behind me, please just RUN okay?!'' He yelled in panic, and pulled at her harder.  
''Fine, gees..'' She was actually kind of glad to see someone who didn't look like it could kill her brutally in seconds, and followed him back down the stairs, but stopped him as he reached out for the door at the bottom. ''Don't go in there, the floor will collapse beneath your feet!''  
''Well that never-ending corridor is no good either!'' He reached for the doorknob, and tried to open it – to find it locked. ''What the hell, didn't you say you'd been in there?''  
''I was. And I told you, there's no point in going in there, you'll just fall into a pit of deadly spikes.''  
''Well where do we go then, there's no place to hide, nowhere to run and this THING..''  
''Hey hey, calm your horses! Okay. Allow me to, _again, _point out that there's absolutely NOTHING chasing you right now. Speaking of that, what was it you saw chasing you?''  
''There were more of them.. They looked like small children, but.. There was something deeply _wrong _about them. Like, their insides were burning, and some black goo was dripping from them..'' He brushed away a bang of dark hair from his eyes. His hands were shaking, and he was breathing heavily.  
''Listen, you'll see some weird shit down here. You'll get used to it, and even learn how to avoid them. I did, at least. I've been here for some time.''  
The man sunk down on the ground, leaning against the wall. His breath was slowly becoming normal again. ''So you've been here for long.. Do you know if there are any others?'' He asked.  
Leah sat down next to him, shaking her head lightly. ''You're the first _person _I've seen in days.''  
''So, how did you get yourself in this mess?'' He asked. Normally she wouldn't even talk to a stranger, especially not a full-grown man, but Leah figured he was probably missing some sort of normal contact, and even though she hated to admit it, she did too.  
''Well, it kinda started out with my dad being an asshole. I decided I had had enough, and made a run for it. He got my mom, and they started chasing me around. I knew what hell waited for me if they got to me, so I decided to wait..'' She snorted a bit, ''and then I fucking fell asleep, hid under some sort of bushes. When I woke up, I was just outside of Silent hill, with a great fucking cliff blocking my only route back. And badabim, here we are.'' _Blatant honesty. I'd actually like at least someone knowing my 'ooh so terrible' background before I die.  
_He seemed sort of stunned by this, like he didn't quite know how to respond. So he decided to share his story as well. ''Well, I was on vacation with some of my old friends in the mountains. We were having a blast, campfire, sausages, and horrible drunken singing,'' he smiled a bit at the probably pleasant memories, ''but then one night, we heard something lurking outside of out tent. We went to check, and I only saw a huge shadow of something. It gave out this weird high-pitch howling sound, and I didn't see anything else before adrenaline kicked in, and I made a run for it. I lost track of my pals whereabouts, and the next thing I knew I was also blocked by a cliff. I went to look for help, but then a sort of siren kicked in, and I ducked underground for cover. Then I was here.'' He explained.  
Leah thought a bit about that, but couldn't se no reason why he should lie to her. ''Name's Leah, by the way.''  
''I'm Rick.''  
They just sat there for a while, occasionally chitchatting about their life at home, and a bit about the things they had seen in the darkness.  
''No way. You tricked that red-glaring son of a bitch like that? Haha, I've got to say, you've got some nerve for your young age.''  
''And you've got some stupidity for your 32 years of experience,'' Leah answered mockingly.  
For a brief moment, Leah could have sworn she saw his right eyes twitch a little, but she brushed it off.  
''Well!'' Leah stood up, ''We can't just sit here all day, we need to find a way out.''  
Rick stood up too. ''Agreed. Where do you reckon we should go?'' He asked.  
''Well I'd like to go up those stairs, but seeming as those flaming children are still there that probably wouldn't be a good idea.''  
''Nope, and that corridor is just a trap waiting to happen.'' Rick added.  
''But the door here leads to some sort of floor collapsing.. And besides it has mysteriously locked itself-'' Leah grabbed the handle, and the door creaked open. ''Oh.. Nevermind then.''  
''Fantastic!'' Rick shoved Leah aside and blurted in the room, eager to get a move on.  
''Wait! Don't you know the number one rule is silence, and checking you surroundings, and the other is NOT GOING INTO A ROOM WITH A FUCKING COLLAPSING FL...'' Leah bumped right into Ricks back. He had just stopped out of nowhere.  
Then Leah noticed that the stairs from before were gone, and replaced with a solid stone floor, with some spikes poking out of the ground. ''What the..'' She gasped as she stepped out beside Rick, to spot the one and only Mr. Muscleman, staring right at their direction, seemingly haven just picked up his huge knife.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well now I know whos''in a pickle. Still looking at things from Leahs pov._

  
''Uuh..'' _'uuh' yes, keep saying that Leah. That'll probably get you out of here without getting stabbed.  
_Rick stood completely frozen out of fear. Leah could feel how all of his muscles tensed up under Mr. Musclemans cool glare. Even though he was wearing that pyramid-helmet, you could feel him staring. Rick looked kind of like a panicking deer, ready to sprint for it's life. But as Leah felt the cool glare suddenly switched to her, popping out from behind Rick, she could spot a tension from Mr. Muscleman. He turned his helmet back at Rick, apparently deadlier and more intimidating than before, because Rick was covering under it, like a punished puppy.  
Leah was very confused at the situation, but had got a bit used to bumping into this monstrosity at random times, when the darkness felt like it. She decided to wait for someone to do something before taking action. Normally she would have just noped the hell out of there as soon as she opened the door, but Rick was frozen solid, and she felt like she needed to get him along as well. He was the first person she had talked to for days, and she didn't want to loose that.  
Suddenly Rick decided that maybe he should try to escape, so he slowly twisted his arms to grab Leahs shoulders. His fingers tensed at the sudden sound of a loud growl from Pyramid-head.  
''Rick, what are you-UGH'' Leah exclaimed, as suddenly Rick pushed her in front of him, and stepped back through the door. He pointed at her, ''Eat her!'' Slammed the door, and Leah could hear the sound of his running feet slowly disappearing.  
Leah stood there in awe._ Did he just.. Did he just leave me to die?!_ She stared agape at the closed door. _I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT ASSHOLE!  
_She turned back toward Pyramid-head, who, ironically, seemed just as surprised and confused as she was. They stared at each other for a moment, before Pyramid-head regained his intimidating glory, and flung his knife over his shoulder. He started walking toward Leah whilst growling.  
Leah tensed up, and turned toward the door. She grabbed the handle and twisted it – locked.  
_NO! NO-NO-NO-NO! _She looked back at Pyramidhead, who was calmly walking closer. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.. _She pulled and pushed at the door, but it was forcefully locked.  
Leah was sure she was going to pass out of panic, when a huge hand crashed down on her left shoulder, making her freeze and peep. She closed her eyes and readied herself for total destruction – when suddenly she could feel the hand slowly leading her away from the door. The hand stopped when she was standing a good space away from it, and then let go of her. Leah cautiously opened her eyes, to see Pyramidhead towering over her. He turned against the door, and stuck his knife through the _stone-floor_. The he clenched his fists, dragged back his arm, and slammed his fists into the solid door. There was a loud **'crash!' **and the sound of the door flying off its henges followed. He then proceeded to pick up his knife, giving a small glance at Leah, before storming out the new opening, roaring loudly.  
Leah covered her ears, and then was once again left in awe. _A person I thought I could trust ditched me for certain death to save his own ass, the thing who was supposed to ensure my certain death knocked a door off its fucking henges (which was pretty fucking impressive)_,_ in order to chase the person trying to get me dead instead of him. Oh.  
_The confusion soon faded and got replaced by a bit of anger. Somehow, Leah actually hoped that Rick would get smothered by Mr. Muscleman, but she shook it off. One shouldn't hope for another persons death.. _even though he probably deserves it_.

_Same chapter, but let's take a look at what Mr. Muscleman thinks about this._

Pyramidhead went up the staircase, closing the door firmly behind him. He still weren't sure on what to do, without his weapon he seemed less of a threath, but he sure as hell wasn't going to crawl back down that hole to get it. He put his hand on the door he had just closed, and held the pressure for a few seconds. There was a small click, and he opened the door, to reveal a new room. It was the bottom of the hole, and just as he thought, at the other end of the deadly spikes, laid his weapon. He knew there were bound to be some time-trouble from going rebuilding the darkness like this with another person still in the room from before, but he didn't want to run into the female again just yet. Apparently she would only flee when she was certain she was going to die, and the impression seemed to fade without his knife – and the bold fact that he felt sort of empty without it. It was huge, heavy and annoyingly loud, but it had become a part of him over the years.  
So he went in and closed the door behind him. He locked it with a flick of his wrist. He didn't want anyone to just barge in before he was ready to face it.  
He made his way around the spikes, and reached out for his weapon. He had just got a hold at the handle, when suddenly there was a noise from outside the door. He hurried to pull the knife up, and suddenly the door slammed open.  
There stood a foreign male in the doorway. Pyramidhead immediately straightened up, and glared coldly at the male. It would seem he now had a new objective. He smirked under his helmet. Another guest to play with. This would probably be easy though. He could sense how every muscle in the males body had grown completely solid out of tension, and how he started sweating a bit. He was terrified. Probably fresh meat, who hadn't seen much yet, Pyramidhead figured. Those were the easiest to deal with.  
But then the sound of a familiar babbling came from behind the male, and suddenly the female appeared from behind his back. Pyramidhead was a bit stunned about this, he had figured the female would have gotten far away by now. Maybe the male had talked her into coming with him? Or maybe he had forced her? Either way, it seemed as they were sort of cooperating. For some reason, this made him angry. He looked a bit at the female, she was just standing there, frightened but surprisingly calm, awaiting the situation, as usual. Then he charged back his glare at the male, who widened his eyes even more than before. Good.  
But when the male started groping his arms around the females shoulders, Pyramidhead suddenly became really pissed. After all, she was still _his _prey, that this son of a bitch was stealing. He growled loudly. He wouldn't allow that. This competitor was going down.  
He was readying to charge the male, when suddenly he just pushed her in front of himself, pointed at her and peeped something, slammed the door, and sprinted away.  
Now it was Pyramidhead's turn to stand in awe. Did that male just do what he think he did? He just asked Pyramidhead to take the female instead of him – well that was also his plan but not yet – and then he fled from a combat that was clearly under it's way? So he was both a coward, and an asshole.  
While he thought about this, he noticed the female still standing in front of the door. They both stared awkwardly at each other, not really sure what to do. He wondered what was going through the females head for a moment, but then shook it off. He told himself that it wasn't any of his business, and either way, he didn't really care.  
Pyramidhead started walking toward the door. He was going after the male.  
The female apparently though he was going for her (which he also was, he reminded himself, but he wanted to take down the male first), and started pulling helplessly at the door.  
He couldn't decide if it looked funny or ridiculous. Either way, she stood in front of the exit, and he considered if he should just knock her away, or if that would be too much? Then he almost stabbed himself, _too much my ass _he didn't give a shit.  
He slammed his hand harsh on her shoulder, hearing her peep that small peep again, oh how he loved that little sound. But just before ripping her shoulder out of joint when pulling her away, he suddenly stopped himself, and gently pushed her aside.  
Unsure of what the hell he was doing, he stabbed his knife into the floor, clenched his fists, and knocked down the door down in a single blow. He was a bit surprised at himself, normally it would take several blows. He picked up his knife, and smirked under his helmet as he glanced at the female staring at him in awe, then started running after the male, roaring loudly.


End file.
